Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-018752 discloses an online real-time MPEG-2 nonlinear video editing system for use in the news report producing systems of television stations.
On the other hand, nonlinear video edition using Audio Video Interleaving (AVI) files is widely known today. The AVI files as well as WAV files of sound and music are of Windows (registered trademark) standard format and are widely used because they can be used in various compression and non-compression formats such as non-compressed AVI, DV AVI, MPEG-4 AVI, DivX AVI and WMV AVI.
The inventors have contemplated that a real-time edition using AVI files may be performed in an AVI editing system 100 as shown in FIG. 1. The AVI editing system 100 comprises a plurality of recorders 101, 102 and 103, a recording unit 110 and a plurality of editors 121, 122 and 123. The recorders 101, 102 and 103 convert their respective captured audiovisual (AV) data to AVI format and transfer them to the recording unit 110, which then sequentially stores them. When the AV data have been stored as AVI files in the recording unit 110, each of the editors 121, 122 and 123 can read any desired AVI file to create a desired edited AVI file.